This invention relates to an electric connector assembly which interconnects first and second connectors associated to each other to make an electrical conduction therebetween.
Heretofore, in a connector assembly having a multiple-pole structure which has many terminals and causes a high resistance of connection, for example, a connector assembly shown in Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. HEI 3-126379 (1991), in order to enhance a coupling of the assembly, driving means include actuating means which are driven by a working person and a cam plate which drives a pair of connectors to a coupling position. A driving force applied to the actuating means is amplified by the cam plate and is converted into a coupling force for the connectors. The connectors are coupled to each other by using the driving means.
In the above connector assembly, when the actuating means in the driving means are turned, cam pins of a pair of cam followers provided on one of connector housings enter cam grooves in the driving means which clamp the other connector housing at the opposite sides, and an amplified great thrust force is applied to the opposite sides of the connector housing on the side of the cam follower, thereby coupling the connectors to each other readily and positively.
In the connector assembly having the above structure, since the driving means which are turned by a working person are disposed on the exterior of the connector housing, the driving means are easy to be broken by a contact with a obstacle, a peripheral device, or the like when carrying or using the connector assembly. In the connector assembly disclosed in the above publication, the driving means are protected by providing a cantilever type of protection plate on a mounting portion for the driving means and arranging the driving means between the protection plate and an outer surface of the connector housing. However, this makes a structure of the connector housing complicated and bulky.
Although the above connector assembly has an advantage that a working person can easily confirm a complete coupling of the connectors by a position of the driving means turned by the working person, it is necessary to provide the cantilever type of the protection plate on the mounting portion for the driving means in order to prevent the driving means from being broken by a contact with an obstacle, a circumferential device, or the like. This results in a connector housing having a complicated and bulky structure.